unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Unityhaven Wiki:Raymond Reddington
Raymond Reddington, often regarded as "Red" or Ray", is the most wanted criminal throughout the entirety of the macro verse's plane. Using his vast empire and connections from his seemingly endless traveling, Reddington thrives on manipulation and mind to locate the little family that he has left, and using high powered weaponry and super-natural occurrences that would seem impossible for a supposed mortal. Overview Little is known about the past of Raymond Reddington, due to multiple fabrications of his past that all have loose ends or seemingly endless holes in them. Despite this mystery, Red is often regarded as a criminal legend throughout the underworld, as the name itself strikes fear into even the highest ranking members of society. Not only is he such figure in the earth of UnityHaven, but throughout the macro verse, countless lousy assassins and trained mercenaries have attempted to end the life of the phantom, but to no avail. No force, empire, or any form of organized professionals has been able to catch the elusive criminal, as Reddington is, no matter how it seems, always steps ahead of his enemy. He somehow seems to have answers to questions some haven't even thought of in relation to their past, knowing classified knowledge that he seemingly has no way of learning. His vast wealth also allows him to strike any deals or partnerships as needed as an insurance policy. Although his criminal record stand outs, of most recently, he has made deals with anti-terrorist organizations such as the Future Foundation, in which he supports their attempts in taking down illegal operations, while Raymond gains his own share of desire at the same time Clothing Red is very meticulous in his way of dressing always making sure it fits with the occasion. He’s usually found in a tailored high end three piece suit, a tailored trench coat to match the suit, a tie, usually colourful, a fedora, Italian leather shoes, and his signature rose colored glasses. He also always wears a wristwatch. Depending on the function, he may also appear in a custom tailored tuxedo. He either wears a blue windbreaker over the suit or an overcoat if it’s cold. He also has a fur trimmed parka for very cold temperatures. But he is also a master criminal, and quite often dresses for those kinds of activities as well, not anywhere near as flashy dress if he needs to blend into an environment. He often leaves his fedora, that being his signature throughout the criminal underworld, in random places as warnings to his enemies. Personality Reddington is a highly intelligent, highly driven individual with developed sociopathic tendencies. For all intents and purposes, this was caused by a PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder) as there are no signs that he was born this way. Sly, manipulative, and charming, Red is always three steps ahead of everyone else, and is determined to keep himself a mystery. As he puts it, “I’m a criminal. Criminals are notorious liars. Everything about me is a lie.” He is also an extremely ruthless individual with no qualms about killing and often chuckles at victims' death with a smile (rarely). He does not needlessly kill for the pleasure of it nor is he an genocidal maniac hellbent on eliminating all crime, but rather sees it as an effective means of gaining information, leading to the eventual deaths of his enemies, and displays almost no empathy with killing people but instead covering it up with an faux affable evil facade to deceive his victims into lowering their guard so he can kill them or exploit them. He is not above being polite, kind, and caring towards people that he has known for an extended period of time with his affably evil persona almost always on display. He is nothing if not a man of his word, as he always keeps his promises. He will go to extreme lengths to protect the few he has left to care about, even if he almost dies doing so. Red does not believe he’s a psychopath. In his eyes, what he’s done in the criminal world is all an effect of the loss of his family. He believes only himself is to blame for the totals loss in his bloodline, and feels remorseful towards such. He functions with his own set of morals, that most of society probably wouldn’t agree with. Reddington's most powerful weapon is his charisma and mind, as he uses his IQ that is on par with someone who is supposedly all knowledgeable, as well as his wording to manipulate his foes. He is most notable for causing distractions using these techniques, buying time for his allies to use a plan likely made by him effectively. Powers Perhaps the most fearful part of Reddington is the way he operates. Despite being a simple mortal, with average height and weight at best, he has found a way through connection, dealing, and knowledge to climb his way to the top along with his empire. It is claimed he have acesses to things super-natural and magical, and some technology that is simply advanced beyond mortality. Even Immortals such as Lucifer question how one man is capable of so much, and often is able to survive the unexplainable. One of his most notable acts is when upon leaving a location, he seemingly disappears out of thin air with little trace. Some have said it is a super-natural effect, others have said technology, but ultimately nothing has been truthfully answered, and Red ensures it stays that way. A concept that strikes fear in all who have met Red, even those of immorality, is a concept known as the Fulcrum. The Fulcrum in itself isn't understood by anyone except Ray, but it is believed he has used it in only absolute necessary situations and has taken down some of the most powerful entities known to reality. Some believe it is a bluff, but in case of such do not threat Red in any shape or form. Truth be told, it is hard to tell if Red is even human or not, but nonetheless the fear of his power is still intact. Relationships *Stephen Xerxes: Xerxes has since become a long time friend of Raymond, as Xerxes believes that Raymond knows even more than he himself does, which for a mortal is impressive, to say the least. Not only that, but as to when Xerxes is occupied, Raymond can be entrusted to fill out certain deeds for him in exchange for his own gain. At first glance, it seems a business partnership, but a second look makes it seem as nearly brotherhood between the two cold, yet caring pair. *Lucifer Morningstar: A similar case between Raymond and The Devil himself in Lucifer. Lucifer often attempts to question Raymond as to how he is aware of all his knowledge, to which Red simply avoids the questions. Lucifer is enraged but yet curious by this, and continues to work with and support Red on his cases. Lucifer finds friendship in Red due to the mutual understand between the two, as Reddington is seemingly the only mortal he has ever met that doesn't have bad presumptions of the devil, nor does he make ridiculous quals of him. Lucifer has stated that he trusts Raymond far more then anyone else in his life, including those immortal, because of his unorthodox methods of success and his desire and will to complete such. *Dembe Zuma: Dembe was a former tortured soul in Hell, but in a deal with Lucifer, was released and given to Raymond for his intent. Dembe agreed to being Raymond's bodyguard, as well as a new look, but keeping the skill he had previously. Their friendship become instant, as their personalties and experiences seems perfect for each other at times. Dembe is now seen with Raymond nearly everywhere he goes, and often strikes fear just as effectively as Raymond does. As of now, Dembe has become like a son to Red, and both will go to major lengths for each other. *Not much is known about the rest of his relationships. Arc Involvement Arc Title *Penultimate {Figure 2}: The 4 beings known as The DRAKE, The Figure, Xolotl, and Axis, teaming up behind Cane in an effort to achieve the ultimate goal of eliminating the one obstacle that has stood in the way of Cane. *Catastrophe: N/A Trivia Use this section to list any miscellaneous facts about the character both in and out of RP. *Raymond has said he is 60 years old, but that could yet be a lie in an attempt of manipulation. *Red has relationships with some of the highest ranking members of society, and as a result can access some of the most classified information. *Reddington is regarded in the criminal underworld as, "The Concierge of Crime." *He has topped wanted list of high class organizations such as the FBI and CIA for nearly centuries, but most recently has gone under the alias of Reddington, and has been at this for 30 years. *One of his fabricated stories often believed to be the most accurate states that he used to be a man named Ilya Koslov, an American militant that was seduced by KGB Katrina Rostova, before an incident occurred that forced him to change who he was. *idfk i'll put more shit when i feel like.